


Brand New World

by jshn



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有一天Jim发现自己怀孕了，但他不记得他和Spock有过除了牵手之外的任何亲密行为。Jim觉得——也许瓦肯人是一个只要摩擦手指就能繁衍下一代的神奇种族。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New World

Jim在连续过了三天早晨走上舰桥不久便感到恶心晕眩、只能回到舱室吐个天昏地暗的日子之后，他不得不去向McCoy寻求帮助了。

“我觉得我一定是得了肠胃炎什么的。”Jim可怜兮兮地躺在病床上，黯淡的金发被汗水浸湿了贴在苍白的脸颊上，整个人看起来虚弱极了，“或者是前阵子接触的什么外星植物又让我过敏了。天呐Bones，我已经半个月吃不下东西了。我是不是快要死了。”

McCoy严厉地瞪了Jim一眼，制止他满脸悲痛地在床上翻滚的行为。“Jim你的生命力简直像Gorn人一样强悍，既然你现在还能说胡话，我有足够的理由认为你的声音大概还会在我耳边嗡嗡嗡烦个好几十年。”

Jim抓住McCoy的手指，放在脸颊上，朝他眨了眨湛蓝色的大眼。“Bones你总是这么了解我。我肯定舍不得英年早逝离开你。”

“最好不。我跟你上这不是人待的太空就是为了看牢你别让你小子早早玩脱。”McCoy哼了一声，把手从Jim的抓握中解救出来，开始给Jim做全身检查。

“哦Bones，要不是我跟企业号结婚了，你肯定排在我最想结婚对象名单上的第一位。”Jim终于乖乖躺着不动了，可他仍不忘了继续言语上调戏他最好的朋友。

McCoy难得地没有对Jim的跑火车表示嗤之以鼻或者讽刺回去。当他把检查仪挪到Jim腹部的时候他整个人都倏地僵硬了，脸色变得极为难看，号称企业号上最稳的医生的手破天荒开始颤抖，差一点把医用三录仪摔在地上。

“怎么了？”Jim也开始紧张，他的手下意识地摸着肚子，“Bones你怎么脸色发绿跟Spock似的了？难道我……我真的得了什么绝症？”

McCoy难以置信地反复确认着仪器上的度数，他看起来像是被人当头锤了一锤子。他眼神恍惚地看了Jim一眼，嘴唇古怪地扭曲着，极度惊讶又相当生气。

“说吧Bones，我还有多久可活。”Jim小声脆弱地说着，眼角湿漉漉地耷拉着，仿佛一只突然被人丢弃的小狗。

McCoy放下三录仪，深呼吸了几次。

Jim屏息凝神地等着医生最后的宣判。

“我真的不应该把你比作Gorn人的，天杀的那一次我接生了整整八个。”McCoy飞快地嘟哝着说了句让Jim毫无头绪的话，然后就开始身板笔直地往外走。

“喂Bones，你去哪里？”Jim猛地坐了起来。

“我他妈的去把那个把你肚子搞大的尖耳朵绿血混蛋揪过来！”McCoy头也不回地咆哮。

 

当全企业号都因为McCoy的爆发而知道了舰长怀孕这一消息的时候，Jim还傻愣愣地坐在床上，双手捧着肚子，完全无法回过神来。

Spock已经被McCoy从舰桥上押送了过来，据其他船员的描述，首席医务官手里的针筒一路上大概在他们的大副身上捅了七八十次。

“我真的不想知道你俩是什么时候搞上的，一点都不。”McCoy揉着额角，嗓音因为大吼大叫了半个小时而有些沙哑，但他深绿色的眼睛依然恶狠狠地盯着Spock，如果他手里有手术刀的话恐怕会让企业号的大副血溅当场。

Jim依旧一脸没有进入状态的恍惚模样。他慢悠悠地移动着眼珠子，梦游般小声说：“我想我也没法告诉你。”

“因为你就是个傻瓜。”McCoy虽然白了Jim一眼，但他的手还是充满保护姿态地搭在Jim的肩膀上。他对着Spock粗声粗气地说：“我不知道你到底是怎么做到的，毕竟瓦肯人的那一套总是那么神神秘秘。但你不能这么随便对Jim。”

“他没有随便对我……”Jim无力地辩解。

“不许帮他说话！孩子又不是在他肚子里！”McCoy一脸恨铁不成钢。

始终一言不发的Spock伸出了手，在McCoy和Jim吃惊的注视下用上了前所未见的最轻柔的动作，覆上Jim依旧平坦的小腹。

“我毫无疑问将承担起一切责任，无论是对Jim还是对我们的孩子。”

Jim彻彻底底地愣住了。瓦肯人看着他的眼神温柔地就像三月拂过爱荷华农场的风。

 

“Bones，你必须要相信我。”

Jim总算得到准许站了起来，他烦躁地在McCoy的监视下在医务室里来回走着，Spock因为舰船事物已暂时回到舰桥。

“我真的，不记得和Spock上过床。”Jim皱着脸揪着自己头发。

McCoy及时制止了某人孕期烦躁的行为表现。“哦Jim，恭喜你现在拾得了无意识和别人搞上的能力。”

“不这是真的。你知道，Spock他是很辣——我在学院的时候就没跟你瞒着我对他的感觉。”Jim踱着步，“所以如果我真的跟他上床了，我怎么可能会不记得？我跟你说Bones，我印象里唯一一次和Spock最亲密的行为，就是在两个月前出任务回来的路上，在穿梭机里我不小心靠着他的肩膀睡着了。醒过来的时候我发现自己正握着他的手。”

“哦。”McCoy拖长调回了一句，不过显然还是有点心不在焉。

“你说有没有可能，跟瓦肯人牵个手就会怀孕？”Jim忽然停下脚步，瞪大了眼睛。

McCoy噎住了。“你是在开玩笑吧。”

“我没有。”Jim很严肃地说，“Bones你想想看，你见过瓦肯人和除了伴侣之外的人长时间手指接触么？”

McCoy不由得认真地思考了一下。确实没有。平时Spock总是一副生人勿进的模样，就算是和Uhura交往的那一段时间，他也只见过他们用人类的方式接吻。“但这也并不能说明瓦肯人像这样天赋异禀不然太可怕了……”

Jim忽然灵机一动。他扑到电脑面前，开始疯狂地检索。“一定有方式证明的……我可以找找有没有瓦肯出品的小黄图或者成人影片什么的。”

“Vulcan porn？”McCoy想象着一群顶着锅盖头面无表情的瓦肯人躺在一起……然后发现他根本一点也无法脑补下去了，他甚至无法想象平时一丝不苟连刘海都不会乱的Spock脱下长袖制服或者瓦肯长袍之后的模样。

Jim保持着兴奋继续搜索。他的电脑技术在企业号上大概只比Spock差一点点，不过他废了好大的劲才在一堆地球出品的顶着瓦肯发型和尖耳朵角色扮演的小黄片中找到了唯一一个有可能真正来自瓦肯的——青春期性行为教学视频。

Jim激动地点开了视频，McCoy在犹豫了半天是否扭头之后还是决定一同学习观摩一番。

接下来的半个小时之内，两个人类肩并肩盯着电脑，随着视频内容越来越目瞪口呆。

视频里的两个瓦肯人根本连衣服都没脱，做的唯一的事情就是用各种姿势、以各种角度、按照各种频率摩擦他们的手指。

“Fu*k。这玩意儿也能叫黄片？”McCoy眼珠子都快瞪出来了，“我现在宁可相信他们是用谈谈逻辑的方式繁衍后代的。”

“可能真的是……”

Jim的眼睛依旧盯着视频没有移开。他看着视频里的那个面无表情五官秀丽的瓦肯女性蜷起手指，任由另一个男性紧紧握住她的手，嘴唇无声地张开喘息着，脸上布满陶醉的绿晕……他下意识地吞咽了一下口水，眼前出现了他的大副用这种表情看着他，深褐色的双眼因为欲望而愈发深邃，脸颊和耳朵尖染上薄绿……

这绝对行得通。甚至连一件衣服都不用脱。因为该死的，Jim已经硬了。

 

接下来的一段时间里Jim享受到了Spock无微不至的照顾。每天早上醒过来的时候他一定会看到Spock站在他的床头，将准备好的营养丰富的早餐交到他手里。午饭和晚饭Spock也会陪着Jim一起进食。无论Jim在做什么，Spock几乎寸步不离，他把所有的值班时刻都调到了和Jim一起，连搭乘电梯的时候都站在距离Jim二十公分远的位置，如果Jim表现出有一丝一毫不舒服的征兆，Spock就会如临大敌，像是时刻准备着一把抱起Jim往医务室冲去。

“所以你为什么不搬过来？”又一个早晨，Jim虚弱地趴在水池上，他刚刚又把早饭吐了个精光。现在他正半依在Spock怀里，拉着Spock温暖的大手放在肚子上，这感觉能让他稍稍好受一些。

“如果你希望的话，我与你同住的确能给我更好地照顾你提供方便。”Spock诚恳地说。他的另一只手正轻柔地按压着Jim略微水肿的额头。

Jim很高兴Spock答应和他一起睡。这意味着他们总算更加亲密了一些。就算Jim肚子里似乎孕育着一个他和瓦肯人共同的孩子，可Spock从来没有对他有任何超出朋友的举动。没有做爱，没有爱抚，甚至连个像样的吻都没有。Jim感到了深深的不满足。也许瓦肯人的确能通过手指接触就让对方怀孕——但拜托他可是一个正常的年轻的有血有肉有欲望的人类男性。他以后该怎么向他的孩子解释？

Oh我的孩子，我和你父亲只是因为一次莫名地牵手而有了你——不我不是开玩笑敷衍你，你不是垃圾桶里捡来的或者石头缝里蹦出来的别听你的小伙伴们胡扯——天呐到底要怎么让你相信我和你另一位父亲真的什么都没有做过！

Jim因为这个念头而深感抓狂。他开始习惯性地揪头发，也许真的和老骨头说的那样患上了孕期烦躁症。如果他不真的和Spock来一发以说服自己他们真的是同一个孩子的父亲的话，也许还没等他看到宝宝出生，他就要先和自己一头迷人的金发说再见了。

可哪怕是和Jim睡在一起，Spock看起来还是没有任何逾矩的迹象。瓦肯人一整夜都不会换姿势，永远都是笔直地侧卧着，一条胳膊将Jim圈在怀里，手掌轻柔地放在Jim的小腹上。这个姿势确实让Jim感到安心，而且他相信腹中的宝宝也喜欢Spock的体温。可惜的是，Jim发现自己的小兄弟也喜欢……Spock手掌的触感是那么鲜明，几乎每一个早上Jim都因为自己阴茎的胀痛而早早苏醒，悲痛欲绝的是有身孕的他甚至不能用洗冷水澡的方式降温。

Jim开始想各种办法……唔，除了躺平在床上直接命令Spock上他的方法。他想他应该也没有到那一步，因为Spock再怎么不谙风情也该懂Jim的暗示和引诱。

可是Jim发现也许他错了。

当他在浴室里赤裸着身体呼唤Spock，等瓦肯人进来的时候摆出一个最完美最能展现他身体曲线的姿势的时候，Spock只是默默地走近，用一条柔软舒适的大毛巾将Jim湿漉漉的身体完全裹住，然后动作轻柔地帮Jim擦干。Jim觉得自己像是被当成宠物或者小孩子一样对待，他甚至没能在Spock眼里看到一丝欲望的波澜，这令他相当挫败。

于是Jim换了一种方式。他裹着松松的睡袍，侧躺在床上，让Spock为他按摩。他的身体因为怀孕而浮肿了一些，McCoy建议适当的按摩是必须的，所以Spock不会拒绝。

当Spock火热的手掌覆上Jim的小腿的时候，Jim不由自主地发出了一声满足的呻吟。这并非是故意的，他实在太渴望Spock的接触了。他觉得自己身上的每一个毛孔每一个细胞都在渴求着Spock。这感觉太他妈难熬了。

Spock的手指握着Jim的脚踝。Jim开始幻想自己被Spock紧握着分开双腿，将小腿搁在Spock的肩膀上，被深深地进入。

可Spock依然只是循规蹈矩地按压着Jim的小腿，他最多只触碰了几下Jim敏感的膝弯。他甚至都没有抚摸Jim的大腿，没有任何性方面的暗示。

Jim终于忍受不住。他猛地坐了起来，原本就松松垮垮的浴袍完全扯开了。他身上什么都没穿，Spock看着他的裸体的目光还是跟看着浴袍没两样。

“如果你一点都不喜欢我，为什么要和我生孩子？”Jim气鼓鼓地大声质问。

Spock诧异极了，他的眉毛几乎挑进了刘海。“Jim，你为何会这么认为？”

“你都不碰我！”Jim委屈地撇着嘴角，怀孕让他变得更加情绪化，例如现在他似乎需要忍耐才不让眼泪从眼眶里积聚。

Spock愣了一下。他伸出手，轻轻地捧住Jim的脸颊，拇指摩擦过Jim因为激动而泛红的眼角。“你对我有足够的吸引力，Jim。我为你感到兴奋，这毫无疑问，你无需如此自我质疑。”

Jim因为Spock的话稍稍宽慰了一点。他伸出小腿，试图去触碰Spock的下半身，可他的脚踝又一次被Spock握住了。

“你为什么不证明给我看？”Jim半是挑衅半是诱惑地说。他的阴茎已经在Spock的目光注视下半硬了，天知道他忍耐了多久。

Spock低下头，在Jim唇上落下一个轻飘飘的吻，但跟平时的晚安吻并没有太大区别。只是他的声音更加低沉沙哑了。“Jim，你怀有身孕，任何一个医生包括Dr. McCoy都不会允许我对你进行任何激烈的行为。”

“你担心Bones会杀了你？”Jim的脚趾蜷曲着磨蹭Spock的手腕，他难耐地扭动着他的腰部，“既然你让我怀孕他都没有给你来一剂瓦肯必杀的毒药，那你跟我来一发真的算不了什么大事。”

Spock从善如流地加深了和Jim的吻。Jim用力地吮吸着Spock的舌头和嘴唇，甚至气哼哼地用上了牙齿，这是他想要的加倍补偿。

Spock开始亲吻Jim的胸口。他耐心地舔舐着Jim的乳尖，直到它们红肿地挺立，然后格外轻柔地吻着Jim的腹部。那里已经微微隆起，Jim的皮肤看起来更加光滑柔软，甚至像在闪闪发亮。Spock充满爱怜和留恋地来回亲吻着Jim的小腹。Jim因为Spock的动作而更加兴奋，他的全身都像浸入了一股暖流，他感觉到了满满的疼惜和来自Spock的爱。

Spock的一只手终于握住了Jim的阴茎。Jim发出一声长长的心满意足的叹息。Spock的动作十分轻缓，他来回抚摸着Jim的柱身，手指轻轻在他敏感的头部细缝上擦过，Jim喘息着，略带不满地嘟哝，他的双腿无力地大张着，大腿轻颤，小腿勾上Spock的腰；他想要更多，想要更激烈的爱抚，他想要Spock。

Spock低下头，抵住Jim的额头，注视着Jim水汪汪的蓝眼睛。他的眼神柔和温暖，Jim几乎想象不到瓦肯人能有如此丰富的情绪。

很多人都说，Spock有一双地球人的眼睛，来自他的母亲Amanda。

现在Jim完全能够相信。Spock有一双和他的伟大的母亲一样充满包容爱意的褐色眼睛。

“你一定会是个出色的父亲。”Jim发自肺腑地感慨。

Spock轻啄了一下Jim的嘴唇。“你也是。”他的手指移动到Jim的脖颈，手指搭上Jim的脸颊。

Jim一下子感到那股包裹着他的暖流涌进了他的脑海，占据了他的思绪的每一个角落。他是那么舒适、饱满和充实。然后他看到了另外一些东西，像是一幕幕场景的碎片，有的是熟悉的，有的是陌生的。

那是Spock的记忆。Spock正在向他完全敞开自己的心灵。

Jim在Spock的思绪之海中徜徉，像是在滑翔，然后他被牵引着跌入了其中某一段回忆之中。

那是Jim很熟悉的地方。

他正和Spock两个人坐在穿梭机上。他们刚刚结束激烈的打斗完成了那个星球上的登陆任务，Jim的制服因为被某种外星植物的汁液喷到而脏兮兮黏糊糊的。他太累了，所以他模模糊糊地陷入了半昏迷半睡眠的状态。他的头靠在了他的大副的肩膀上，手还不满足地缠抱上Spock的手臂。

“Spock……”Jim小声喃喃地呼唤，还咂着嘴。他的脸无意识地在Spock肩上磨蹭，充满了依恋。

Spock开始有些僵硬。片刻之后他的手试探性地触碰着Jim的头顶，手指插入那暗金色的柔韧发丝之中，轻轻按压Jim的头皮，帮助他极度疲惫的舰长完全放松下来。

可Jim反而更精神了。他虽然还闭着眼睛，可他抬起了腿，搁在Spock的大腿上。Spock感到困扰，他试图移开Jim牢牢压住膝盖的腿，可Jim不干，他猛地一个翻身坐在了Spock的膝盖上。

“舰长？”Spock推了推Jim。

Jim闭着眼垂着头，突然把Spock的耳朵含进了嘴里，开始有节奏地吮吸，像是吃到了什么好吃的一样，脸上还露着傻兮兮的满足笑容。

Spock不忍心太用力。他的耳朵尖敏感地颤抖着，绿晕正缓缓地蔓延开，他开始喘息，搭在Jim肩背上的手指也不由自主地更紧了。

Jim像是还不满足。他来回移动着腰，臀部在Spock双腿之间磨磨蹭蹭，嘴里还发出含糊的呻吟。

“Jim，你……你最好停下。”Spock急促地说，他的身体愈发僵硬，双腿不安地挪动。可Jim缠着他腰部的腿越来越紧。

Spock看起来打算把Jim叫醒。他实在太窘迫了。他的手抬起了Jim的脸庞，轻轻摇晃了一下Jim。

Jim迷迷糊糊地睁大眼睛。婴儿蓝的瞳孔没有对焦，眼神完完全全是毫无戒备的柔软。他好像认出了Spock，甜甜地微笑了一下。“我最爱你了，Spock。”

这声低语像是一道闪电般穿过耳膜击中了Spock的脑海，更多更大的电流开始顺着他的脊柱一路流窜。他的瞳孔因为激动而放大，眼睛接近深黑。

“你也爱我，Spock，虽然你不说。”Jim嘟着嘴继续说，脸上的笑容越来越炽烈，就像突然在阳光下展开翅膀的翠鸟，羽毛般的酥麻感在Spock心尖上拂过。他蓦地托住Spock的后颈，低下头，用力地重重啃咬上Spock的嘴唇。

Jim的笑容，Jim的唇齿，Jim的手指。Spock感到自己沉浸在超新星爆炸的光晕之中，唯一能做的就是沐浴在那炫目至极的强光之中。他仅剩下的理智让他来得及完整脱下了自己和Jim身上的衣物。他们疯狂地纠缠在一起，Jim坐在Spock膝头扭动着，恨不得立刻能把Spock的阴茎吞进体内。

Spock发现那些喷射在Jim身上的植物汁液起到了关键的作用。他找到了合适的润滑剂，有效率地开拓着Jim的身体。当Jim的内壁终于放松到能承受他的阴茎的时刻，他低吼一声把自己送了进去，他和Jim终于紧密地结合在了一起。

Jim满足地喘息着，他伴随着Spock的顶弄抬起自己的臀部，再任由自己的体重带着他落下，再次把Spock的阴茎完全吞没。他们一起找到了Jim的敏感点，让Spock一次次将Jim送上云颠。

“Spock……”Jim大声呻吟着，他快要释放了，将体内的Spock绞得更紧。

Spock伸出手，抓住Jim的手指，他们的十指紧紧相扣，仿佛一同经历了一个全新宇宙的爆炸和诞生。

 

“Spock！”Jim大喊着。

他在Spock的手中释放了，快感却和那次在穿梭机上的结合一般强烈。他居然忘记了那么极致的快感……还好现在全部回想了起来。

“所以我们真的做过了。”Jim红着脸蜷缩在Spock怀抱里，“而我居然只记得在你肩上醒来、你握着我的手的一幕。”

Spock轻吻了一下Jim通红的脸颊。“我不知道这一点。我对你在回到企业号后继续与我保持之前的关系感到困惑不解，我误以为你并不打算与我展开一段关系。”

“怎么可能！”Jim抗议。他想要Spock，过去、现在以及未来都想要得发疯。

“还好有了他。”Spock说，他的手在Jim小腹上摩挲着。

Jim的手覆上Spock的手掌，隔着Spock的手感受着自己腹中的另一个生命的心跳。

“你说他会原谅他怀孕中的蠢爸爸误以为瓦肯人只需要摩擦手指就能生孩子吧？”Jim别扭地小声说。他现在觉得自己之前简直蠢极了。

Spock在Jim面前展露了一个细小却相当明显的微笑。“虽然不合逻辑，但也许他会和我一样，觉得这很可爱。瓦肯人的生物学并没有那么神奇，Jim，我会为你详细解说。可惜那天的植物汁液并没有留下样本，否则也许Dr. McCoy能对你的怀孕机制进行更科学的解释……”

“噢Spock，其实我并不那么在乎这到底是怎么回事。”Jim眨了眨眼，“那一天我们看到了一个新宇宙的诞生。”

Spock看起来也终于决定放下他的逻辑，哪怕仅此一回。

“Jim，你永远能让我相信奇迹。你和他——”Spock的手指亲吻着Jim的小腹，“你们对我而言便是一个全新的完整的世界。”

 

——Fin。


End file.
